fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Defeat of the Lions: I Forbid You! Carly vs Abraham!
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc I Forbid You! Carly vs Abraham! ---- Author's Note:' '' ''Hi! Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy with exams and such. I've also been having a bit of writers block as of late and I even created two new characters on the Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon Wiki! The wiki isn't that active, but after watching FMA:Brotherhood with a friend of mine I just HAD to create one. Their links will be here and here if you are interested in seeing my other works. Without further ado, here's the tenth chapter! ---- Previously ... The said girl looked to her brother. "I'll take it from here." she announced to him. '' ''"Carly are you crazy? Get out of here now! It's too dangerous for you!" he shouted at her. '' ''"That's what you always say. What'll I do if you die, huh?!" she screamed back in anger. "I'm sick of watching people get hurt while I sit back and watch! I refuse to let anyone go on fighting for me, not while I'm still standing." she protested, drawing her sword as the last syllable left her mouth. He stared at his younger sibling in awe at her words and the meaning behind them. Without any more protest from him, she charged forward. ---- Carly roared as she charged at the evil master, abandoning her doubts of not being able to win behind for the duration of the battle. '"Water Nebula!" she called out a spell. The waves surrounded Abraham and violently tossed him through the air. His smirk deepened as he watched the young woman try so desperately to hurt him but his smirk vanished after she appeared above him with her sword, anger contorting her soft features. "AERIAL SHOT!" she shouted angrilly, firing a powerful gust of air down at him. Abraham gasped as he crashed into the rubble below him and groaned as he realized he had hit his head. Usually so carefree in combat, Carly did not make a sound. "Carly are you out of your mind?! Get out of here!" Jordan screamed the best he could in his condition. "I can handle him on my own, now save yourself!" Carly did not acknowledge his warnings, instead she peeked at him through the corner of her eyes. Jordan was shocked at her expression: complete seriousness. He could see that this wasn't his carefree, playful and annoying little sister in front of him. This was her in a fight or flight situation, something he had worked so hard to never have to see. Abraham stood from the rubble and dusted himself off. He noticed a rip in his sleeve and sneered at his attacker. "You're good, but not good enough." he complimented. "You should listen to your big brother and hurry on out of here." Carly snarled and gripped her sword, but still said nothing. Abraham raised an eyebrow. "You know that already don't you? Very well then." he shrugged. He reassumed his fighting stance and waited for her to move. "This makes things so much easier for your other loved ones, now you can share a funeral." Carly's glare turned deadly as his words pierced her where it hurt. Snarling loudly, she charged at him to use Aerial Shot once more, but was struck down by his powerful right hook. Not missing a beat, he gathered his hands and summoned fire to them. Large bursts of fire gathered at his hands and forearms as he continued to strike at Carly, causing her to groan in agony. "Carly! God dammit!" Jordan cried in both exasperation and worry. This is exactly why he feared for his sister more than he did himself. She was a good fighter, but she had little experience with big time villains like these. She almost always got injured during battles and that left him to patch her up. But nonetheless, he knew she couldn't continue for long. Abraham wouldn't have mercy on her just because she was a woman, that much was evident. He would do away with her just as he had almost done to Jordan moments ago. The light haired boy clenched his fists, feeling completely helpless in this situation. In Markia, they referred to him as "The Knight" for his years of service in the military and heroic tendancies, but the title made him sick to his stomach in this moment. "Stay down." Abraham warned Carly. "If you get back up now, you won't see tomorrow." Carly groaned in pain, feeling bruises and light burns on her body. She couldn't shift for she had raw skin from his fire. She was once again helpless and it infuriated her. "N-no." she managed to say. She brought herself to her knees and sat on them. "I've always been the one to stay back...and watch my brother...sacrifice for my...safety." "The simple fact here is...you've hurt my family! And...I can't let you hurt...my big brother!" she cried out. "I don't care if I'm the weakest person in the world! I'll fight to protect...Jordan...until I die!" "So go ahead! If you want...to hurt him-! You'll have to get through me!" she winced and continued. Abraham looked down at her in amusement and soon began laughing. His laughter grew louder, irritating Carly to no end. Deciding she had enough, she struck at him with her sword but he caught its blade. "You're one tough cookie, I like that in a person." he chuckled. "Giving your life to protect the one you love the most, I can relate to. I'll have mercy on you just this once." Carly's eyebrows rose in confusion but soon contorted in pain and his hand cloaked in pure darkness jabbed through her. "CARLY!" ''Jordan screamed as her body hit the pavement. He continued to shout for her but she did not answer him. He watched helplessly as Abraham picked up her hat that had fallen off her head during the blow and examined it. "Don't worry Lieutenant, I didn't kill her." he reassured the enemy master. "I only knocked her unconscious. She said she didn't want to see you get hurt and I gave her what she wanted. When she wakes up, she won't feel responsible for the smearing of your blood." He tossed the hat and it landed next to Jordan's hands. He motioned to move them to do his ''Earthquake spell, but he had been to slow. Abraham stepped on both of his hands, pressing all of his weight into them. "That's not going to work this time, Lieutenant." ''he taunted. "I'm really amazed at you people, you came in here and nearly defeated me. Hell, you managed to come in here and last an hour alive! That's what I call impressive." "Damn...you!" Jordan cursed. "Even if I die here, ''they'll ''come looking for you. Especially ''"you-know-who"." Abraham's glare hardened as he pushed more on Jordan's hands, causing him to screech in agony. "Don't you dare say his name in here. I've had enough of your smartass mouth, boy." he violently spat. "Maybe you'll learn your lesson in hell." He gathered his hands and brought a pulse of dark energy to his hands. "Say goodbye, Lieutenant." ''he said as he brought the black hand closer to his face. "Tell them ol' Abraham sent you." he taunted. '"STYGIAN BLAST-!"' '"STOP!"' The two masters snapped their heads up, surprised at the mere sound of a voice in this part of the guild. Jordan would have thought it was Carly, but her voice wasn't that childlike. ''"Childlike?" he thought. His eyes suddenly widened at the realization. "It can't be-!" "Gia." Abraham said for him. "What are you doing here? Did you finish the job?" he asked as if he wasn't busy at all. Said girl only stared at him with a dark glare and stood motionless as Team Atlantic approached behind her. "Master Jordan!" called out Cara as she ran over to him. "Cara, you guys are okay! I'm so glad-!" Jordan winced. "Don't speak master, you're badly injured as is Carly." she shushed him. Haru and Reed gathered by Carly and attempted to wake her up. Abraham stood dumbfounded and angry at the idea that the intruders were still alive. "Have you gone soft dear? Is that why you brought them here? You want papa to kill them for you?" he soothed his child as he reached to cup her face. Gia grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Abraham's eyes widened at her ferocity. "What's gotten into you? I am your father and you will treat me with respect-!" "Shut up." she said, tone deadly. Abraham's glare disappeared from his shock. He knew teens were rebellious, but this was ridiculous! "I am going to ask you one question and I want an answer." she said in a monotone voice. Abraham's eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms. "And if I don't answer?" he challenged. "Either way, I'll get an answer." she said in the same voice. Abraham huffed. "Fine, ask away. But after this you'd better finish the job as I asked." he said impatiently. Gia looked up at him, with a look that could only be described as malicious. It was as if the devil himself had possesed her to make such a face. Finally, she spoke and his heart collapsed into his stomach. "Did you kill my parents?" she asked.